Toadette in the Boom Boom Encounter
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: While being in the Dry Dry Ruins, Toadette finds herself menaced and bullied by the creepy Boom Boom, who has a lust for tormenting anyone that comes into his sight... can the plucky young mushroom girl evade his inevitable wrath?
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette in the Boom Boom Encounter  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I _toadally_ have Toadette fever. ...All right, I'll admit, that was pretty terrible.

* * *

Toadette was innocently walking around in the middle of the Dry Dry Ruins, approaching the giant pyramid as Boom Boom was looming behind the pyramid, planning on attacking Toadette, as he attacked anyone that moved.

"_Heh heh heh..._" Boom Boom muttered to himself as he rubbed his hands together. "Finally, I got new prey..."

Toadette gawked in confusion as she glanced behind her, wondering if there was anyone there. She shrugged, continuing to walk into the pyramid as she ducked underneath the blue colored Swooper bats that somehow were residing inside the pyramid. Toadette approached the two ramps, when she was suddenly squashed by Boom Boom, who laughed as he moved his arms about, glancing down.

"Ha ha ha! How do you like that!?" Boom Boom taunted as he licked his lips. "Doesn't feel like a good day now, does it?"

Toadette groaned as she was as flat as a pancake, with Boom Boom grabbing her and moving her about like a towel, causing her to pop back to normal as she groaned, twitching her right eye as she shook her head.

"Owie... what is wrong with you!?" Toadette exclaimed as she puffed up her cheeks, glaring at Boom Boom. "Do you do this to just about anyone!?"  
Boom Boom smirked as he narrowed his eyes, towering over Toadette in a creepy manner. "Yes, I mostly do... but picking on smaller creatures such as yourself is more... fun... **_heh heh heh..._**"

Feeling frightened and violated, Toadette screamed as she began running, heading through the pyramid as Boom Boom followed her, chucking hammers at her in an attempt to nail her down to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette screamed as she headed towards the exit, with Boom Boom still giving chase as he kept chucking hammers at her, moving his fists frantically about. Toadette twirled around, spinning her pink pigtails as she began to fly, with Boom Boom summoning wings out of his back.

"Flying won't save you from me, bucko!" Boom Boom exclaimed as he laughed, flying right over Toadette as he slammed down, crushing her.

Toadette screamed in pain as she tried struggling away, with Boom Boom chuckling creepily as he moved his fingers in a terrifying fashion. Toadette's eyes trembled as she screamed for help.

"Cry all you want, kid, but you're not getting away from me!" Boom Boom exclaimed as several Swoopers hit him in the back of his head, causing him to tumble down the path.

Toadette gasped, watching Boom Boom get back up as she yelped, running right back into the pyramid as Boom Boom roared, chasing after her, still using his wings to catch up as he continued chucking hammers at the frightened Toadette.


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette was back inside the pyramid, dashing past the Pokeys as Boom Boom kept on chasing her, not noticing that the yellow sand was filling up the pyramid.

"_Get over here_! I'm not done tormenting you!" Boom Boom exclaimed as he moved his hands about, continuing to chuck hammers.

Toadette panted as she was feeling exhausted by the moment. "Oh, just leave me alone, you big bully! I have no intentions of being around you!"

Toadette then tripped, landing flat on her face as she groaned, shaking her head, turning around and looking up, screaming as Boom Boom licked his lips together, moving his fingertips creepily. However, much to both of their surprises, Dry Bowser suddenly popped out of the sand outside the pyramid, leaping onto Boom Boom and punching him in the face several times. Toadette dropped her jaw in disbelief as Dry Bowser reduced Boom Boom to a mess, with the brown turtle twitching in pain as he groaned loudly.

"You shouldn't pick on creatures smaller than you," Dry Bowser stated with a hint of irony as he turned around, helping Toadette back up. "Are you all right?"

Toadette slowly nodded her head as she held both of Dry Bowser's skeletal hands. "B-barely. That Boom Boom was really persistent in beating me up..." She then kissed Dry Bowser on his skeletal nose. "Thanks for saving me."

Dry Bowser smirked as he patted Toadette on the head with his right hand. "Don't mention it, squirt." He then followed Toadette out of the pyramid, the two of them deciding to collect shells hidden deep in the sand, with Boom Boom remaining at his spot, completely wounded.

**THE END**


End file.
